


This skin I can do without

by Lilly_C



Series: Inking It Out [70]
Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Episode Related, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Loneliness, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 07:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: Realising he’d inadvertently poked at a festering open wound that is still healing, Henry offered Jo an olive branch. “When you’re ready to talk Detective, I’ll be here.”





	This skin I can do without

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Pilot. Written for the unexpected emptiness prompt on the [500 prompts list](https://alittleimprobable.dreamwidth.org/232451.html). The title is a line from Half by PVRIS. Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

The words _“Sorry for your loss detective.”_ hit Jo with the same ferocity as a stray bullet in a shoot-out. Having spent most of the year hovering between the bottom of a bottle and a different strangers bed most nights, she thought that she had found a way to mask the unexpected emptiness that chipped away at her a little more with every passing day.

Having seen loss and grief from all sides during his numerous lives and deaths, he knew that the next words he would speak were trite to most but also true. “It’ll take time,” his voice sounded faint to her even though he was now standing beside her.

“Time,” Jo sadly mused, “that’s all that I have now. I'd rather have my husband back.”

Realising he’d inadvertently poked at a festering open wound that is still healing, Henry offered Jo an olive branch. “When you’re ready to talk Detective, I’ll be here.”

Jo merely nodded at the kind offer, taking her leave to return to the precinct and work on the newest case while trying to push her grief and the ME’s observations of her behaviour to the back burner until she could be alone again.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually thought this would be longer but alas. I'll take what I can with my fic mojo wandering off on me this year.


End file.
